


The Peculiar Case Of The Stolen Peonies.

by AmzingGay



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, like I don't know what this is but I guess it's my attempt at writing flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzingGay/pseuds/AmzingGay
Summary: Enjoy. I'm sorry, again.





	The Peculiar Case Of The Stolen Peonies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/gifts).



Today was the day. Today John was finally going to catch the jerk who's been stealing his flowers. It's not that big of a deal, John has a surplus of all sorts of flowers; carthusians, masterworts, catmints, gerwats, clematis, peruvian Lilies, coreopsis - you name it John has it growing, but his favorites have always been the peonies. They aren't all that rare (you can buy them at most flower shops), and they aren't very high maintenance, but there's something about the unfurling of the brightly colored petals, and the beautiful scent that wafts through the air when it blooms screams warmer weather to come. John’s always had a soft spots for the beautiful purple peonies that border the fence to his street, keeping the rest of the garden guarded like violet knights.

So when he noticed one peculiar Saturday morning that his flourishing peony bush was lacking some of its blossoms, not enough for most people to notice (as Alex kindly put it “the roots have finally invaded his skull, guys, the plants are controlling him, it’s like some lame parody of Little Shop of Horrors,”) but John like to keep a journal of his gardens growth and blossom count, and that Saturday there were four less flowers than before. He put it off as some inconsiderate stranger who doesn't know to ask before taking, because John would have gladly given the stranger some flowers if they asked politely. But he let it slide, inconsiderate people are everywhere, and didn't think much of it until the thief struck again the next month, and the month after that, and the month after that. It seemed on the second Saturday for the past four months this stranger has been helping themselves to some of the peonies that John had been cultivating for quite some time.

John will not tolerate flower thievery, it has to be in his top five of petty crimes, right next to stealing pens from a waiter when they specifically and politely ask you not to. So the next month, the Friday night before the horrid crime, John set up a garden chair in front of the peonies and on the foldable table next to him laid a twelve pack of monster, and a family size bag of Doritos, and industrial sized binoculars with night vision capabilities. John didn't know exactly when the perp came, considering John was awake pretty early to mend to his garden before it was too hot out and they obviously came before that, he decided to not take any chances and would wait through the night to catch the deplorable red handed. Purple handed? It doesn't matter. What matters is that John was finally going to catch the blossom robber, he had creatively named them. John sat waiting in the dark, scrolling through gardenersconnect.net, and arguing with Bethany1ovesFlwers11 about planting sweet tomatoes, (you can't make tomatoes sweeter by planting them with sugar, Bethany, it's basic fucking science. Open a goddamn biology book.)

His friends painfully reminded him that single 27 year olds do not spend their Friday nights hunting for people who may or may not be stealing flowers from gardens, and that, maybe, he would find a nice man that would tolerate his weirdness if he would stop obsessing about it, but John brushed them off. John couldn't possibly be in a relationship when his life was filled with senseless crime and cruelty, he could not let outside influences keep him from ending the injustice. After his garden is safe he will go back into the dating pool.

John must have nodded off at some point because he woke with a start at the sound of his metal fence clanging. John flailed and almost flipped backwards out of his chair before bolting upright and pointing an accusatory Doritos nacho cheese powder crusted finger at the sound of the noise, screaming “AHA!” Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be screaming at the ass crack of dawn, considering he was already in hot water with his neighbor after his drunk gardening escapade a couple months back when he tried and failed to find room to plant some squash seeds so he just threw them into his neighbor's yard. He woke up shirtless facedown in fresh manure and his neighbor glowering above him. I guess he won't be invited to the potluck this year.

When John's sleepy eyes began to focus he saw a man, a very attractive man he might add, bent over his fence, grasping a pair of household shears, mid peony snip, mouth opened in shock. The man was the definition of ‘tall, dark, and handsome’. Well, maybe not tall, more average height, he looked to be shorter than John, but definitely dark and handsome. He’s wearing a maroon cotton t shirt and faded blue jeans. His skin was smooth and soft looking, he probably moisturizers- wait why are you thinking about the beautiful man’s skincare routine at a time like this, John internally chastises himself. His attentions are torn away from this beautiful mans physical appearance and more to the fact that he is caught red, purple? Damn it, he’ll figure this out; handed taking his peonies.

“I've caught you, buster!” Buster? Who says buster anymore, John? What are you, a 60 year old senile grandpa?, John noticed he was failing at being intimidating. He also noticed it might be a little bit off putting to be yelled at by a young gay man wearing penguin pajama pants and an “ABBA 4 EVER” shirt while stealing his peonies very early on a Saturday morning, John really should have thought his outfit out more, but it's too late now. “Close your mouth, darlin’, you're gonna catch flies.” The perp snapped his mouth shut, and bashfully looked away.

“This looks bad.” He stated plainly. Damn his voice is like a cool glass of sweet tea on a hot afternoon- John can you please stop imagining being in cahoots with the thief?

“No shit.” John rested his hands on his hips. The stranger met his eyes again.

“Look, I'm really sorry-” the man began, standing up and putting the shears back into his back jean pocket but John cuts him off, the months of vexation hitting him like a wave.

“Are you sorry that you stole from my garden or are you sorry that you were caught?” John bite out, taking a step closer.

“Both, I guess.” They offered a weak apologetic smile, rubbing the back of their neck. .

“Why?” The question that's been eating at him for the past four months. The stranger didn't hesitate.

“They're beautiful,” He blurted out, collecting himself quickly, “Honestly beautiful, nothing like the ones you can get in the store. You can tell someone put a lot of time and love into growing them.”

“Yeah, I did.” The man cringed at that.

“It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“That happens the second Saturday of every month? That's more periodical, if anything.”

“You're right. I always tell myself that I won't do it again, that it's not right, but then I see them when I pass, they are so stately and loving, I know she would love them, so I quickly grab some, thinking maybe no one would notice. Obviously you did.”

“Obviously.” John tries not to focus on the she part, and more on the fact that this mystery man seems to love and admire his peonies as much as he does. The thought warms him.

“I'm truly sorry.” The man apologizes again.

“Well, pick your favorites. I'm gonna change.” John turns on his heels and heads for the patio door leading to the garden.

“What?”

“I'm coming with, obviously.” John calls over his shoulder, slowing down but not stopping.

“Um, I don't think that's a good idea.” They warned.

“Look if she's so amazing that you were prompted to steal the peonies I put my blood, sweat, and tears into, I think I deserve to meet her.” John waits at the patio door for the response.

“Stealing is such a harsh term-”

“But did you do it?” The stranger sighs.

“Yeah, I guess I did. Fine, you can come with. She won't mind.” John smiled warmly at the stranger who stared back apprehensively. John changed quickly basketball shorts and a black tank top before bolting back out the front door, causing the man to jump.

“You don't have to come, you know. I'll stop taking your flowers.” The stranger walked away from the fence anyway towards the sidewalk.

“I know. But I wanted to, I wanna know more about the guy who's been taking my peonies. You could have just asked to have some. There's no point in growing the flowers if no one else gets to enjoy them. I would have gladly given you some peonies and then some.” John bumped his shoulder into the stranger, smiling.

“That's very kind of you, but how was I supposed to know that? Not everyone is as kind as you.” The man smiled back.

“Well not everyone deserves a garden then.” John stated firmly, causing the shorter man to laugh. “I'm John, by the way, John Laurens.”

“Burr, Aaron Burr. Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry it had to be under such unconventional and unpleasant circumstances.”

“Not the worst way I've meet someone. Met my best friends boyfriend on my way to lunch to meet him when he rear ended my car. We got into a shouting match and it wasn't till after I hated him did Alex, my friend, coming running over to the mystery man and pulling him into a hug, asking him if he's okay. Cue me being upset that he wasn't even worried about his friend of 12 years!” The man- Aaron, chuckled, and John heard angels sing.

“That's awful.”

“Really is, his boyfriend's a tool too, but whatever, they deserve eachother.” John muttered. “Tell me about yourself, Mr. Burr, sir.”

“Don't call me that,” he laughed besides himself. As they walked Aaron tells John about his job, History teacher at some High School in the neighborhood, he has two cats and a beta fish. He's lived in the state most his life but moved to this town after graduating Princeton (John nearly choked at that. Handsome, funny, and smart? Almost makes up for his thievery. Almost.) and lives alone in a studio apartment two miles up the road.

“You walk this far? Don't you get tired?” John was already winded and they've only walked a couple blocks.

“Gives me time to clear my head. I also appreciate the morning weather, it's rather beautiful seeing the town before most people are up.” Aaron smiles up at the sky, just now fully turning to blue.

“Yeah, enough time to snatch peonies.” Aaron sighs for the second time since they've met this morning, John seems to have a knack for exasperating the young man.

“You're never going to let that go, are you?” John felt giddy at the insinuation that they will see eachother again.

“Nope probably not. We are gonna be old guys in rocking chairs at some nursing home and I'm gonna tell the rest of the old people surrounding us about the time you stole my flowers.” Aaron snorted, shoving John lightly.

“You're going to ruin my rep at the retirement home.”

“That's the goal, darlin’” John winked, and Aaron quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed but seemingly charmed.

They walked in silence for another block or two, just enjoying each others company. John felt him falling hard for this beautiful man, who is obviously in a relationship already with a lovely girl. So lovely, in fact, he would steal flowers for her. Yeah, John’s really never letting that go. But Aaron radiated warmth, and love, and he just felt like home. Jesus, he was getting ahead of himself but he never felt like this before, never so emotionally connect, and in such a short period of time. No matter what happens, John wants Aaron in his life.

John was so caught up in thought he almost didn't notice Aaron stop walking. John turned and looked at the young man, who was staring intensely at his shoes, clutching the flowers.

“Hey, Aaron, why did you stop?” John inquired, worried slightly at the man's odd behavior.

“I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't have let you come.” Aaron said quietly, not looking up from the ground.

“Aaron, come on, it's fine, let's keep going you don't want to be late.” John motioned to keep going but Aaron stayed unmoving.

“We’re here.” When Aaron met his eyes, they were brimming with sadness.

“What?” John was confused before he the plaque. Two red brick pillars outlined the opening in the thick brush by the sidewalk, faded slightly with age, standing about 10 feet high, securing a large Victorian style black iron gate. The black paint has begun to chip from the iron, exposing the metal to the elements, causing it to begin to rust slightly. A tiny plague was molded into the pillars, so inconspicuous that John almost didn't notice. The plaque was sleek and shiny, some sort of black marble if John had to guess, the lettering was etched with gold. Foxworth Cemetery. “Oh- oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay. It was a long time ago. Theodosia was my girlfriend my senior year of High School. We were both eighteen. I never could figure out why the most loved girl in school would like a social outcast like me, but she made me a better person. Her laugh could brighten any day, and she was so damn smart, John. It terrified me sometimes how intelligent she was, she was going to change the world some day. She helped me when my parents and the pressure was becoming too much for me, she always knew how to help. It was the week before prom, she and I were nominated for Prom King and Queen. She was ecstatic to even be considered, she would go on for hours her plans for her night, it was going to be magical. We had only been dating for 5 months before she was in the accident. Drunk driver. They said that she died on impact, and I guess that's comforting in a way, knowing she didn't suffer. Peonies were her favorite. I remeber she would always have a fresh bouquet by her bedside when they were in season.” Aaron stared into the cemetery. John walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” John smiled, reassuring him.

“I didn't know how to tell you. I shouldn't have stolen your flowers, I shouldn't have let you come, I shouldn't-” John grabbed Aaron's hand, interlocking their fingers. Aaron immediately stopped talking, staring at their interlaced fingers. His hand was warm and soft, like John knew it would be.

“It's alright. I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone.” Aaron smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Aaron rubbed away the rolling tear with the back of the hand that clutched the peonies, taking a deep breathe. "Can I meet her? She sounds lovely." Aaron looked back at John before nodding his head. 

"She would love to meet the man behind the beautiful flowers she's been given for the past several months. She's going to love you." Aaron gave John a wet smile, squeezing John's hand. Fingers interlaced, they walk through the iron gate and slowly walk together down the path through the graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Theo, I will always love you.


End file.
